Princess of the Wolves
by UnbalancedFeline
Summary: A girl with a heavenly power, falls for a man whose a wolf. Will they find love? Will she find out who she really is?
1. Artemis

Disclaimer-I do not own Wolf's Rain. The incredible BONES do. The only thing that is mine is the new charcters and the added plot. If you never seen the series, then, I guess that you don't know what I have added. Too bad! Read it anyways!

A/N: This is my first fan-fic. Please be nice...or I'll stalk you and then shred you to pieces and feed you to the rats! J/K...no really. Please leave a comment tho! I would really appreciate it!

* * *

Princess Of the Wolves

Chapter 1-Artemis

As he hid behind the trash bins, she slowly walked up to him with a gentle, warm tone in her voice saying, "It's alright. I won't hurt you. It seems that you haven't eaten in awhile. Please, don't run away." She had her hand out with a piece of freshly sliced meat for the wolf to recieve. The young wolf slowly started to walk away from the bins and closer to the girl with the treat. "See. It's ok. I'm not a bad person at all." she reassured him. He finally got close enough to reach his head out and grab the meat. The girl had a smile on her face as he did so. "Thank You!" she heard out of no where. "Did you say something little wolf?" she asked him. He scampered off with a little less of a hole in his stomach. "Odd. I could of sworn that he had said something to me. Maybe it was someone passing by saying it to another."

She is not your ordinary girl. For some strange reason, she sometimes thinks that she can communicate with animals. She usually finds some other rational explanation to why animals seem to be saying something to her or to someone, or something else. Her name is Artemis. She was adopted by a not so dear father, and a ever-dearing mother. She was left on their doorstep when she was the littlest infant. She was left at night on a full moon with animals all around her protecting her from whatever that may come to harm her.The animals knew for some reason that she belonged here to the people who lived in the house, so they let them take her inside when she was found.

Because of the crazy way that she was found, the mother decided to call her Artemis after the Greek Goddess. The father wasn't so crazy of keeping her. Mother always got her way though.

So Artemis grew up in the couple's care not knowing that she was left on their doorstep. Until she was 8 years old, her mother died from a illness that was threatening her life for many years. Her dying wish was for her husband to raise their child and to be a loving father to her. It seems that the father is not what you would call "father-material." He didn't like children and he didn't like the fact that he had to raise the child all by himself. But for his wife, he obeyed.

Nine years from now, Artemis grew up a strange and hard life. Her father was a strict man and she seemed to posses some kind of animal commuincation power. Her daily life usually consisted of getting up early in the morning, wash-up and get dressed, go out to the barn and feed the horses and the chickens, go back to the house and make breakfast, clean-up, go to school, come home, feed the horses and the dogs, do the laundry,make dinner, clean any other mess, and then study and go to bed. Sometimes on the weekends, her father would shove her off to the marketplace to get groceries and other household needs. She didn't complain though. She always said that she's doing it for her mother, to make her proud that she isn't a bad child.

On the days that she's in the marketplace, she stops by an alleyway where she feeds stray animals in need of nourishment. That's where she happened upon the young wolf. She knew he was a wolf. She could tell by his phyical characteristics from what she read in books. She wasn't afraid obviously, but she couldn't believe that they really existed. She liked learning about wolves. She always had a fascination for them ever since her mother showed her a picture of one she said she took unexpectantly. She loved their graceful posture, their physical structure, the color of their coats, and of how they stayed alive when they weren't extinct. You could say it was almost an obsession. Too bad her father gave her so much work to do that she had no time for obsessions or friends or even almost any time for herself. She knew her place was in the house and she obeyed.

One night her father came home drunk and he's definetly not a funny-drunk. When he walked through the front door, he was angry and hysterical. He threw things across the living room, he shattered pictures, lamps, and went into the kitchen and broke dishes and anything else he could smash away. All this commotion woke up Artemis and she came out of her room to see what was going on. Her father saw her in the hallway and clumsily went straight for her. She asked what was wrong and he just yelled with his hands flying all over. "I can't believe you! You waste my money on filthy animals and little children that can't get the sweets they want. You give my money to the pieces of shit on the streets when it's their own Goddamn fault that they're there. You run off to the library to get books on animals that dont exist when you should be here cleaning the Goddamn house! I raised you to be the submissive little girl that you are. You're just another fucking mouth to feed and another to waste my hard earned money for when I should be spending it on what I want. It's no longer what your mother wants! Wait! She isn't even your real mother! I'm not your real father! You were dropped on our doorstep when you were the tiny shit you were. See...not even your real parents wanted you! So why should I have to put up with you either! Get out of my Goddamn house you twit and go live with the dirty bastards on the street! Get out now!"

She ran as fast as she could out of the house and into the barn. She heard more things break and a lot more cursing from her hateful father. "I...I can't believe this. What am I going to do. I have no place to go and...the things he said! I was...left on a doorstep? Why didn't they tell me? I...I just...oh God." She sat down against the barn door and pulled her knees up and buried her face and wept.

She could hear voices, but they weren't her father's. "Hello? Is someone in here?" She got up and wiped her eyes and walked towards the back of the barn. "Hello?" she sniffled. "Over here darling." said one voice."Please come here dear." said another. Both female voices, yet she somehow recognized them. She was pulled to the voices and she was led to the horses. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. We heard the whole thing. I just want to kick the man sometimes ya know!" It came from the chesnut horse."He's always had a temper. It finally got out I see. Sorry that he blew up at you! You don't deserve it darling. You do so much for that man and look what he's done to you!" said the white arab. "What am I supposed to do? I have no place to go!" Artemis said while she puts her hands to her head. "Now I'm so hysterical that I'm talking to horses." "But you are darling. It ain't no lie. We knew that you could hear us when you'd talk back a few times. It really was us darling." said the white arab. "I guess, somewhere in my brain, I just knew that I wasn't right in there. Am I crazy? What would people think if they knew that I can somehow talk to animals? Why don't I just die now. I've already failed my mother as a good daughter." said Artemis. "Now wipe your tears little missy! I've got a good idea!" said the chesnut. "You're gonna bust us outta here and we're gonna get you out of this dump!" "Good Idea Lina, but how can we do that unnoticed?" said the white arab. "Well, we just do it!" said Lina. "Don't worry Sue, just trust me."

"Are you sure that's ok?" asked Artemis. "Who cares lets go!" said Lina enthusiastically. "You better get us packin' darling because we got to go before mister hellman finds out!" said Sue. "I just hope we don't get in trouble by the law." Artemis said while getting the horses' saddles out. "Law shmaw! To heck with it! I'm rearing to go!" voiced lina.

Artemis saddled up Lina and packed Sue with bags of oats and alfalfa for the journey to where ever. After an hour, Artemis peered towards the house and decided that it was ok for her to go back for a few of her own things.

She walked slowly and carefully, so she didn't have to deal with her father. The front door was wide open and she walked inside. Her father was in his bedroom snoring, so it was clear for her to go to her room. She grabbed a few things like clothes and pictures of her mother and the one picture of the wolf. She took her books from the library and then went to the kitchen to get a few snacks. All of a sudden she thought that she was going to need some money. She didn't like the idea of stealing from her father, but then she didn't like the idea of starving and dying on the streets. She knew his hiding spot, where he keeps his extra money he gets from gambling. She went straight to the coffee table and felt under the edge and found a rolled up wad of cash. It was worth $1,000, but she only took $200. She felt really guilty when she left. She wrote a note saying that she was really sorry and that she had taken the horses with her and won't be coming back. She also said she not stealing the horses, that they decided to come along with her, that it was their idea in the first place. "Like he's gonna believe that." she thought. So, she left the house and went to pack her belongings on Sue and be on her way.

Artemis mounted Lina and the three of them were on their way. They went to the marketplace to the nearest exit of the city. It was an a couple of hours past dawn and they decided to stop near a couple of abandoned buildings, after losing their way a few times, to plan their next move when all of the sudden they heard a few men screaming about and the sounds of two canines snarling at eachother. Two dogs swiftly went by their group still snarling and growling. The first one was badly hurt, bleeding their crimson blood onto its snowy white fur. The other that went by was a cloud gray with a sort of "X" shaped scar on its chest.

"Now those were a couple of wolves dear. Don't get to close to them or they might bite you. They really aren't the nicest creatures around." explained Lina. "But the white one was really hurt! Maybe we should go find him and try to help him." Artemis said with sadness in her voice. "Don't go chasing them wolves darling. They're only trouble. Besides we have our own journey to attend to. We need to get out of here before your father tries to find us. He's bound to be looking by now." said Sue worryingly. Though Artemis was reluctant to go at first, she submitted herself to what her horses were saying and agreed to find a safe spot to sleep for the night and then plan on what course of action to take. It was hard for her not to follow the wolved because her own instincts told her that one of them might not make it through the quarelling. Artemis was always the type to treat an animal or human when needed, even if she had no time.

They stayed in the buildings until it was the dead of night and headed towards the city exit. They heard a commotion as they were getting close. They saw three men and a young boy climb the top of the city wall, trying to escape the people down below. While the people were trying to climb the wall themselves, Artemis and gang found a nice size hole in the wall where they can slip out unnoticed. Pretty lucky they each thought. Almost like someone knew they needed a quick and undetected escape.

Lina and Sue galloped their way through a snowy desert, never looking back, never planning to return. The chesnut and white arab hold their loyalties to Artemis and will stand by her side for the rest of their lives.


	2. The Meeting

A/N-Sorry for the wait. I was re-watching the series so I can have the story follow the anime better. But since it takes a long time to download, it's going to take a long time to finish this fanfiction. And plus, these past couple of weeks haven't been good for me either because my cousins came over to stay for the last month or so and they take up a lot of time on the computer so yeah...sorry again. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I know that it's kind of boring right now, but bear with me ok. It will get better, just you wait and see. Please leave me a review though. I don't care if it's bad or good I just want one! They make my day!

* * *

Princess of the Wolves

Chapter 2-The Meeting

After enduring four days of the freezing cold and the scorching hot desert, the group decided to take a break in a cave towards the bottom of the mountains. Artemis unsaddled both the horses to let them rest in ease. Lina and Sue plopped down and rested their heads on the cold cave floor while Artemis sat down and leaned against Sue.

"It got really cold again." Artemis said as shivers ran up and down her spine. "I don't know how much more I can take with the weather changing again so suddenly."

"We are in the mountains darling. Why don't you take my blanket and cover yourself up. I keep telling you that what you're wearing isn't enough. Even if you're all covered up. Its still not good for this kind of weather." explained Sue. Sue then grabbed her blanket off of her back by using her mouth and tried to put it over Artemis as best as she could.

"Thank you very much Sue. But really, I'm fine. No worries." said Artemis as she pulled the blanket over herself better than how Sue had it. Artemis then fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her mother and how, when she would smile, it felt as if everyone and everything was happy and warm. Artemis truly loved her with all her heart.

The next day when the group woke up, it ceased snowing and outside of the cave was filled with the rays of the sun. "What gorgeous weather to come out of that nasty snowstorm." said Lina as she walked out of the cave to see the outside. "Lets go everyone I'm ready."

Artemis followed her words and re-saddled them both. "I hope it doesn't get too hot!" cried out Sue. We only have enough water to last us only a few more days!"

"Then we'll have to drink as little as possible until we find a city that can supply us some." said Artemis. "Maybe they can even help us find a place to stay so we don't have to go any further." She jumped onto Lina and headed towards what seemed to be another never ending desert. Though this desert was another cold one indeed.

Five days later, they saw a long stretched train track that goes out way into the ocean. "Artemis. Do you see that?" asked Lina.

"Yes." she replied. Lina and Sue galloped off towards to road in the falling snow.

Once they got there, they started on the track until the horses caught the scent of wolves and stopped. "There's nothing good here. Lets turn back." said Sue. "LOOK! There they are up ahead!" They could see four tiny figures very far ahead of them. Then those figures seemed to have gone no further.

"They know we're here. We can't go any further." said Lina with a little terror in her voice.

"I don't care, maybe they won't do anything if I can talk to them. They might be nice wolves." Artemis said while stroking the side of Lina's neck. "I want to go. Besides, we need a place to stay. I don't want to travel anymore. I want to be safe again." The horses reluctantly obeyed and kept on going. Though, the figures ahead never seemed to move from their position.

Once they got close enough to see the who or what was also one their way to the end of the tracks, all they saw was four men. Well, at least, Artemis saw four men. The horses saw otherwise.

"Lina we must go back! Turn around. I told you darling they're wolves. We must go." Sue said as she stepped back in fear.

"I don't see wolves Sue." said Artemis. "I see men. Not wolves."

"They trick you dear, you musn't believe your eyes right now. Please lets leave or I'll run the other direction without your permission. It's only for your safety!." said Lina.

"Hey, that looks like one of the humans that gave me something to eat in an alley way." said the youngest of the men.

"And her animals look like dinner and I'm hungry." said the man with the whitish crew cut hair.

"No. Please don't do that Tsume. She's really nice. Please don't take her horses away from her. I won't let that happen!" said the youngest man.

Artemis was puzzled at what she was hearing. "I don't understand." she thought "What are they talking about? I've never seen any of them before"

"See dear. They want us for food. We can't stay any longer." Lina said as she turned around and started to canter back down the tracks.

"Lina no! I want to go to the city. Please, lets go back. I don't care what you say about them, but I can't take this journey anymore! I'm not just worried about myself, I'm worried about the both of you." yelled out Artemis. Lina stopped.

"As you wish. Though it seems like I am only looking out for myself right now, I am also worrying about you and what would happen if we weren't here." said Lina softly.

In the distance they can here the chattering of the men or the so called wolves.

"I swear it sounds like the horses and the girl are talking to eachother." said the bewildered man in the yellow hooded shirt and grey sweats. "Unless I'm crazy..."

"Finally you admit it." said Tsume as he rolled his eyes. The men could see that the horses and the girl are moving towards them again really slowly. They stopped again, this time closer to them.

"Please excuse us. I'm sorry if I have disturbed you." Artemis said sweetly. The men parted their way for Artemis and the horses to get through. "See, I told you they were nice." she said softly.

"Yeah, well, it's only because the one knew you I guess. You don't get good luck all the time." Lina said rudely.

"Lina what happened to being all excited and happy?" asked Artemis. "It left when I smelled them wolves. I'm telling you that they're bad news." replied Lina

"That's it! HEY YOU THERE!" yelled the man in the yellow shirt and grey sweats. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Now you've done it Artemis. Lets get going" said a hasty Lina. The arabs galloped all the way down the track to get away from the men.

It didn't work. The men caught up with them and Lina and Sue stopped abruptly when a grey wolf suddenly appeared in front of them causing Artemis to knock herself right on top of Lina's neck. "Ow. My head. Lina what's go..." started Artemis when she opened her eyes and saw what she couldn't see before.

"I don't get it. How can you talk to your horses when you're clearly a human!" said the large brown wolf.

"Hige, lets go. I'm sure that only the horses can hear us." said the white wolf.

"Actually, I can hear you." said Artemis.

"What are you doing. Don't speak with them! They're dangerous! They might re-decide to eat us!" Lina whispered blatantly.

"So, you can hear everything we say?" said the small brown wolf.

"Yes." Artemis responded.

The wolves just stared at her in disbelief. Then Artemis recognized something about the small brown wolf. She remembered the one day that she met a large dog-like animal in an alleyway. She fed him some sliced meat. What was a little odd about it was that it had bracelets on it's right front leg, just like the one in front of her now.

"You really are the wolf that I saw in the alleyway." she said. "But I didn't hear you speak it. I head a young boy say it." Artemis turned her head to look back and saw that no one was behind her.

"I told you that they're wolves." said Sue. "They have adapted to look human in front of humans at their own will. But to any other animal, they look like what they really are."

"How did you get acquire this kind of power?" asked the white wolf.

"I guess I was born with it." Artemis said as she let out a small laugh and raising her right hand behind her head.

"I don't care much for this conversation. I'm going ahead." said the grey wolf. Artemis saw him leaving and when she blinked, she no longer saw wolves, but the men from before.

* * *

A/N-This chapter has a lot of talking in it. Sorry about that. And I think you should know that I'm a complete beginner when it comes to writing. So it probably really sucks. But ya know what...I dont care. I'm proud of it and it took me a long time to write this itty bitty peice of writing. SO THERE!...sorry, its like 2 in the morning and i'm sleepy. thats probably another reason why it lacks some umph. I might make it better later when I feel creative again. good night! 


	3. Fallen Angels

A/N-Sorry for the wait again to my few readers. Its hard trying to write stories! I'm just not creative enough! But I'm doing it anyways just because! So, here's my next chapter and I hope it comes out ok. Well, at least for you. And to new readers...if there's any...please don't hate me because I suck at writing! And to everyone...PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I really really want them. Don't care if they are good or bad. They still make my day! De ja vu! Haven't I said that before? Weird :) Anyways, I'll let you read the chapter now. Have fun!

Princess of the Wolves

Chapter 3-Fallen Angel

Artemis could hardly believe her eyes. She didn't know what to think. "And I thought I was weird." thought Artemis. As she pondered to herself about this mysterious situation, one of the men started calling out to her. "Miss...Miss..."

Artemis shook herself out of her bewildered state of mind and was about to say something when the man with the yellow shirt said, "So, who are you anyways. Where did you come from?"

"Um...well, my name is Artemis and actually I came from..." Artemis started saying then realizing that the few wolves that she had just seen, she had recognized three of them altogether. "Wait, arent you all from the city north of the mountains? I could of sworn that I have seen you there."

"Yeah! Remember me from the alley! That was me!" the young boy said enthusiastically while pointing to himself.

"We fled the city in search of paradise. Well, and the flower maiden too." said the man in the yellow shirt.

"Are you guys coming or what!" yelled the man with the whitish hair from far ahead of them.

"We should go. Whether or not someone can speak to us while we're in our true form, we still need to keep going to find Cheza." said the man with shaggy dark hair.

"Aw, but Kiba...can't she come? She could help us out!" begged the young boy.

"It's alright. It's none of my business. We'll just turn around and leave. Sorry for troubling you all." Artemis said as she motioned Lina to turn around. "Have a safe trip to paradise."

"Ohh. Good bye Artemis. Safe trip to you too!" said the young boy.

Neither Artemis nor the arabs said a word until they reached the end of the tracks where they first began. They travelled for another week in the cold cruel weather. Not until the last two days that the weather started clearing up and they reached massive cliffs where they began to feel the pangs of hunger and thirst.

"I hear water." said Sue. "Just beyond these cliffs!"

"Alright, one little...high, rocky, very high cliff to get around. Not that bad...WE CAN DO THIS!" exclaimed Artemis. "Just a little climb thats all it is! Now lets get the show on the road and get a drinkin'." So they did their bests getting up those cliffs. They recieved some painful reminders, but its well worth it when you're thirtsy and water is nearby.

When they got to the top of the cliff, they gazed at the sky while catching their breaths.

"Looks like a very large bird is crashing down." said Lina.

They all looked up and the bird was nearing the lake that lie ahead of them. As the bird came down closer, it really wasn't a bird at all, but appeared to look human. The group ran down the God-thank-you-for-not-letting-us-go-down-another-rocky-side-of-the-cliff, short slope and into the forrest towards the lake.

Once they got out of the forrest and into a clearing, they rushed into the water and immediately started searching for the fallen human.

I hope they didn't fall onto the sharp rocks!" said Sue.

On top of a large rock in the water, sat a young girl hanging her feet over the edge. She had short lavendar hair and was wearing a light blue-grey one piece suit. Artemis spotted her and was about to rush to her aid when all of a sudden, the young girl stood up. She seemed to be looking at something towards the forest. Artemis turned around to see the men from the tracks to the city in the ocean. The man with the dark shaggy hair started walking up to the young girl. The youngest boy then spoke, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you again!"

Artemis just stood there. She didn't expect to see them either. She was a little confused too. "Yeah well, we ride slow unlike you wolves who run fast ya know," she said with a small fake chuckle to hide how she really felt about seeing them. She turned back to the young girl and saw the white wolf with her. The young girl was stroking his head and then she dropped down to hug him. Artemis then turned back to the other three men, or wolves, and went walking out of the lake. Her horses were following her lead.

"So why are you here?" the man with the yellow shirt asked politely.

"I saw her falling from the sky and climbed up this damned cliff to see if she was going to be ok." Artemis replied with a smile. "I guess she is."

"So, do you think that its a coincidence that we keep meeting eachother?" asked the young boy.

"I don't know, maybe." said Artemis. "By the way, I never got all of you names. You know mine, but I don't know any of yours."

"Well, I'm Toboe!." said the young boy. "And that's Hige. (Points to the man in the yellow shirt.) That's Tsume. (Points to the man with the whitish hair, who seems to be emitting vibes of "I'm mister bad-ass so keep away.") And over there, he's Kiba. (Points to the white wolf.)"

"Well its nice to meet you all. But, I guess we should be on our way. I don't want to interrupt anything." said Artemis as she motioned her horses to her side.

"Where are you going to anyways?" asked Toboe.

"I don't know actually. We're just drifting around, trying to find a place where we can just...live I guess." Artemis said as she looked down at the ground. She really didn't know where to go. She was just going. She and her horses just decided to leave one day and never go back. They didn't plan on their destination. Anywhere but there seemed good at the time.

Lina and Sue were now at her side so Artemis hopped onto Lina and started off when Toboe suddenly called out to her. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you come along with us? We're going to paradise! I bet that that would be a great place to live!"

"No, I couldn't do that. I would be a nuisance to you all. And my horses wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea of journeying with wolves." Artemis replied.

"You're darn right there missy." said Lina.

"Well, we don't want you going with us anyway," sneered Tsume with his back turned to everyone. "We'd be eating you and your horses for dinner."

"Alright mister tough man!" said Artemis as she got back down off of Lina. She arched her eyebrow and stood her ground. "You want to say that to my face! I've had enough with the rude comments, with anyone talking down to me. I am so tired of it. That's why I ran away. I will not be controlled by rude, insolent, and disrepectful men like you. So if you want to say something to me, look at me and say it. Don't turn your back to anyone when you want to say something, because all that does for you is make you look like you're afraid of telling that person how you feel. It makes you look foolish. So. Do you have something to say to me, or do you not have the guts to?" Artemis crossed her arms. She could not believe what just came out of her. But she definetly knew that she had a lot more in her.

Tsume turned around. He stood at his spot for a moment, both hands on his hips, just looking at her, then he shifted his eyes around to see the reactions of the others. "Feh, I could care less of what you think." he said.

"Coward." Artemis said barely enough for anyone to hear her. But she knew he could and she wanted his reaction.

"The only coward around here is you! You can't even travel along with a couple of wolves. Now that's what I call cowardice." said Tsume angrily.

"Its not that I can't, I'm just looking out for my horses! I don't want the likes of you eating them! They're all I got and the only friends I'd ever had. I'd rather them be eaten by dogs then by wolves like you!" Artemis yelled.

It pushed Tsume to the limits an he ran towards her to rip her apart. But Toboe and Hige ran in front of him and tried to hold him back. Even Lina and Sue were a little upset. At least they knew that she would never let anything like that happen to them and that she only said it out of anger. Artemis had so much anger and despair pent up inside of her that she started to lose control of her words. Artemis was also an animal lover. So she could never hurt one, whether or not they were mean or nice. Whether or not they had the power to look human or not. She cold never hurt one...at least physically. Or maybe its just this one time that she would try to hurt the wolf emotionally. Just this one time.

A/N-So that's that chapter. I hope it was ok for you all. I got really mean again. I wanted to put in so much more anger. Then I thought, "No, this character should not explode all the way yet. I want her to get into more arguments. Its fun." So there you have it. More arguments to come. I guess I have a lot of anger and despair within myself as well. To at least write with that kind of feeling. It kinda feels good to get that kind of stuff off my chest ya know. I feel a little relieved. I think I have to change the genre...dont worry, the romance wont go away, I just figured that theres going to be more drama in it then action/adventure. What was I thinking? Anyways, pleae look forward to the next chapter! AND DAMMIT...LEAVE ME A REVIEW! just kidding...I'll say it nicely now, please leave me a lovely review. I would sincerely appreciate it. Good Day!


End file.
